This description relates to initiating the production and delivery of font subsets.
In the ever-expanding connectivity provided by computer networks such as the Internet, various types of content such as text, graphics, audio, video, etc. may be exchanged between a few computing devices or broadcast to a multitude. Due to such connectivity, users located throughout various regions of the globe may access content providers who need the flexibility of providing content to users of different nationalities and cultures. For example, content provided to North American users may not be discernable to Asian users. As such, providers may tailor content for users in particular geographical regions or provide adjustable content to different users.